Island Wedding
by Kate Lost
Summary: Just a happy story about what a wedding could be like on the island. CharlieClaire. I've edited the last few chapters because I had a change of heart. New rating T for mild language...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little fluff I wrote at school, I was just wondering how a wedding would happen on the island. Not intended to be a serious story!**

I have to set the scene for you because this story takes place 3 years after the crash of Oceanic flight 815. Claire's baby Aaron is now 3 years old and Jin and Sun have had a new baby girl called Soo, who's 1. There have been no new deaths since episode 9 of season 2, I have only seen that far as I am watching Lost on DVD. Everyone now lives in the caves.

Chapter One

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! Me wanna swim!"

This was what Claire woke up to most mornings in her new cave, renovated by Sayid and Michael. Now that Aaron was walking and talking she was never bored. It was hard for her, bringing up a 3-year-old boy on an island without all of the mod cons, but she had been managing, with the help of Charlie of course. She felt that Aaron needed a male influence in his life, and Charlie seemed the perfect person to do it. Charlie was over the moon with his new role of godfather to Aaron.

Claire groaned and opened her eyes to the sight of her son's face about an inch from hers, his hair spiky and a bit of mashed banana on his nose. Lovely. She pushed herself up on one arm, and saw Charlie, fully dressed, holding a cup of herbal tea.

"Morning!" he grinned, "Fancy a cuppa eh?"

Claire nodded, "I could do with some real tea, or coffee, I need caffeine!" she laughed. "Mr Turnip Head was jumping about like a crazed druggie last night because I promised him a swim this morning; I should just stop opening my mouth near him!"

Aaron jumped up from Claire's sleeping bag and ran over to Charlie. Claire noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. Trust Charlie to come in, make tea and breakfast but forget to dress Aaron. Oh well, he was going swimming anyway. Claire had had a bit of a problem finding clothes for Aaron when he was a baby because no one on the flight seemed to have baby clothes. Now at 3 though, the supply was a bit more plentiful.

"Charlie! Charlie take me swim!" shouted Aaron, and threw himself at Charlie's legs. Charlie laughed. " Sorry little man, gotta go wash me clothes, I'm getting a little stinky!"

Claire was pleased that Aaron and Charlie got on so well. At the beginning she had felt a little resentful that Charlie could keep Aaron quiet, but now she was grateful for some time alone.

Later on that day, Claire took Aaron down to the lake for a swim. As small as he was, he could already swim, as Charlie had taught him. It gave Claire peace of mind that he was safe near water, accidents happen so easily, as Rose had told her. While Aaron swam, Claire washed her long blonde hair in the running waterfall. She could make out a figure coming towards her through the stream of water but she couldn't quite see whom it was.

"Hello?" she called

"Hey Mr Turnip Head!" came a male voice. Charlie, of course. Who else would come to see her?

"Hey Charlie," she called, and pushed through the leaves the waterfall. She was wearing only a kaftan and with her long wet hair she looked amazing. This made Charlie even more nervous about what he was going to ask her.

"Hey, do you think you could ask Sun to look after Mr Turnip Head this evening?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a little walk this evening, you know, like we used to?" Claire remembered back to when she was pregnant with Aaron and smiled. They used to have so much fun together.

"Yeah, OK," Claire smiled.

A huge grin lit up Charlie's face. He put on a deep chauffeur type voice and said, "I'll pick you up at 7," Claire giggled.

"Whatever you say sir!"

"See you then," said Charlie and turned away into the bushes.

A/N: Please review and tell me if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing my story on its first day up there!

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one on chapter one, I do not own Charlie or Claire or Aaron or any other **Lost** characters. (But I do own Soo, Jin and Sun's baby girl)

Claire had to admit she was a little puzzled. Why would Charlie want to go on one of the walks they used to take, long ago when she was 9 months pregnant? They barely knew each other then, and to Claire he was just a way of getting to know what was going on. Now of course, they were better friends and she was no longer waddling around like an elephant, so why did he want her alone for a while?

She was pleased though, as much as she loved Aaron she needed a little time away from him. Sun was very happy to look after Aaron for a few hours, as Soo was besotted with him.

Sure enough, just after the sun went down that evening, Charlie was in Claire's cave with a basket over his arm and a flower in his hand.

"This is like a high school prom!" Claire laughed when Charlie tied the flower around her wrist like a corsage.

"Except there's no chaperone!" said Charlie.

He studied Claire carefully. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so beautiful. Her long blonde locks were still damp from their wash earlier, and hung loose around her shoulders. She was wearing two vest tops layered on top of each other, jeans and the necklace she always wore. Plain clothing but it was the best they could do on the island and to Charlie, it was gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Claire smiled.

They walked along the shoreline together, hand in hand, laughing at the things they used to say to each other. Claire remembered her cravings for peanut butter, and Charlie helping her through them, and then remembered the real peanut butter. Whenever she had trouble on the island, Charlie would fix it.

Lately Claire had been having some stronger feelings for Charlie, but she had just pushed them to the back of her mind. She was too busy for love, with Aaron and all of the things she had to do, cooking, washing, cleaning.

Finally, they reached their destination. Charlie had been along earlier and spread out a blanket on the beach, surrounded by candles. There were pillows sitting on the blanket and some of Sun's incense burning. In the middle of the blanket lay a basket of exotic fruits, papaya, star fruit, and passion fruit, along with strawberries, bananas and pineapple. In the dusky evening light it looked beautiful.

"Wow, Charlie, did you do all this?" Claire gasped.

"Yeah, thought you deserved a little treat," he laughed, "come on,"

They joined hands and ran over to the blanket. Charlie took a strawberry out of the basket and popped it into Claire's mouth. Claire saw a flash of brown in the basket, a very familiar brown colour. She leaned over and saw it. A jar of peanut butter.

"Charlie! Oh my god! Peanut butter! Where did you get this?" Claire was over the moon.

"Left over in the hatch, it's even in date,"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Charlie blushed to the roots of his hair. They both turned and looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then their lips met, cool despite the humid evening air. Their first real kiss. They had loved each other all this time and now it was true.

They spent the rest of the evening in a similar way. Claire and Charlie both dipped their fingers in the peanut butter and licked the smooth creamy butter from each other's fingers.

A few hours later, Claire got up. "This has been amazing Charlie, I can't believe you would do something like this for me, I really do love you."

Charlie got up and took her hand in both of his. He got down on one knee, still holding her hand.

"Claire," he said, "Since the moment I first met you I knew that I could never be with anyone else. I know I can't give you all of the beautiful luxuries you deserve in life but I can give you my eternal love and care. Your presence helped me through the most difficult time in my life and now I want two paths to become one. Will you marry me?"

Claire opened her mouth,

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know that the story is called Island wedding, which may suggest a wedding, but never judge a story by its title, especially if it's by me! I know Charlie's proposal speech isn't exactly in character for him, but if anyone has any ideas for what he could say then please review and tell me! I won't put up chapter 3 until I get at least one idea!

**Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So what will Claire say? You'll have to read on and find out, hee hee hee… Just a short chapter cos it's nearly school holidays, I promise to write more in the holidays!

"Yes Charlie, I will marry you!" Claire gasped, her eyes filing up with tears of happiness.

"Bloody hell! She's gonna marry me!"

A huge grin lit up Charlie's face. This was the moment he had been dreaming of ever since he met Claire. Now he finally had someone to love him, and to care for him, and Claire had the same thing. She had a father for Aaron, one who would be around for him, and play with him, plus be a positive male role model in his life. She had never felt happier either; her life seemed more complete than it had ever been, even though they were on a desert island with no modern cons.

"How are we going to tell everyone else?" asked Claire.

"Just come right out and tell them I suppose," replied Charlie, taking her hand again. "Come on, let's do it now,"

The two of them walked along the shoreline together, hand in hand, and not a word was spoken between them the entire journey. They didn't need to talk; there was an atmosphere so intense between them that they could almost read each other's thoughts.

As they approached the caves, they could see Sun and Jin sitting happily by the fire, Aaron asleep in Sun's arms. They were conversing in English, though Jin hesitated a lot and had to be helped by Sun. He was learning fast, they all had to admit.

"Ah, Claire, Charlie, welcoming back," Jin stuttered.

"_Welcome _back," Sun corrected him.

Also sitting around the fire was Jack and Kate, snuggled up together, Hurley, Sawyer with his arms wrapped around Ana Lucia, Rose and Bernard and a few other survivors. Charlie opened his mouth.

"Hey, erm, guys. Claire and I have something to tell you,"

"We're getting married!" gasped Claire.

A look of surprise and confusion spread among the spectators who were gathered around the fire.

"You're gonna get married here, on the island?" asked Hurley.

"Don't see why not," said Charlie, looking at Claire and smiling.

"Dude!" replied Hurley. He began to clap. Soon they had applause and lots of congratulations being given to them. Charlie and Claire were getting married!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Keep reviewing, didn't think the wedding idea was very original but someone said that I'd finally done a wedding story, so thanks!

Despite Claire and Charlie's earlier thoughts, planning an island wedding was harder than they expected. Even though there was no legal stuff, they still had to find a venue, make lots of food themselves, salvage some decent clothing, choose the best man and bridesmaids, and hope it didn't rain; with the island's unpredictable weather anything was possible.

They already had the venue sorted out, the couple had both always wanted to be married on a beach somewhere, and the island had no shortage of beautiful beaches. Plus, with Eko's church they could be married in a religious place, which was a plus side for Charlie. The bridesmaid was to be Kate, seeing as Kate had delivered Aaron, well, it would be a little mean not to choose her. The best man however, was harder to choose; as there were so many people that Charlie could choose…

Jack spent most afternoons in the hatch, doing, well, something. This particular afternoon he was washing dishes at the sink when Charlie approached him.

"Hey Charlie," said Jack when he saw him approach.

"Hi Jack," replied Charlie, "you know, Claire and I are getting married in 3 days time, and, well, I haven't chosen my best man yet."

"Uh huh," said Jack

"And, well, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, be it?"

"Be your best man?" asked Jack

"Yeah, oh god this is so stupid, I wish I hadn't asked. Sorry, I'll leave now," said Charlie

Just as Charlie was turning away, Jack called out "yeah, of course,"

Charlie turned round and gave Jack a huge hug. "You won't regret this!"

Finally he had a best man, but who was going to carry out the ceremony? Being religious, he had wanted a wedding in a church with his whole family there. He felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought of having a wedding without his "mam". She didn't even know he was alive, let alone getting married to an Australian woman on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean…

Anyway, enough of that, who was going to carry out the ceremony? He knew what he should do. He should go back and ask Claire. Yes, he was going to ask Claire.

When he got back, Claire was chopping up a banana and feeding it to Aaron.

"Hey Charlie," she smiled

"Er, hi Claire. Listen, I have something to ask you,"

"Is it about the wedding?"

"Yeah,"

Claire looked puzzled, but she stopped feeding Aaron and put him onto the floor to play for a bit.

"Ok, shoot,"

"Who do you think should carry out the wedding ceremony?"

"Well who's the most obvious choice?" smiled Claire

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" said Charlie, exasperated.

"Think!" said Claire "He's probably carried out a few weddings in his lifetime."

Then it clicked.

"Eko!" said Charlie.

"You could almost hear the wheels turning in your brain," laughed Claire. "So are you going to ask him?"

"I'll do it right now!"

"Good darling!"

And with that Charlie bounded away from the caves and towards the church, where Eko spent most of his days.

When Charlie arrived Eko was at his altar, arranging the flowers.

"Hey Eko,"

"Hello Charlie, what can I help you with?"

"Well, actually it's quite a big favour I'm asking you to do…you see, Claire and I are planning to marry in 3 days time and…well…we were wondering if you'd carry out the ceremony?"

"I was expecting that," said Eko in his deep, comforting voice. "It would be an honour,"

"Thanks," said Charlie, as he couldn't think of anything else to say. He had to be careful around Eko as they all knew what he was capable of.

He ran back to the caves to tell Claire.

"That's brilliant Charlie!" she cried and kissed him on the cheek.

Charlie blushed, "yeah, I suppose it is," he mumbled.

It seemed like everything was going perfectly, and the big day hadn't even come yet…

A/N: This is the second time I've uploaded this chapter because I had a sudden thought that Eko should carry out the wedding ceremony. He just completely slipped my mind when I was writing it the first time. Jin wasn't my first choice for a best man, Jack was, seeing as he does everything important on the island but I thought that he could carry out the wedding. I've also re-written the next chapter too, so keep reading!

**Luv ya all!**

**Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers who kept reading my story over the summer and I hope they all realise that I had writers block, I was totally unsure of how to carry on with the wedding day. But here it is, the long awaited Island Wedding chapter 5!

Luv ya all!

**Kate**

**Ps this chapter is dedicated to Shannon101 who spurred me on to writing again…**

It was one of the island's beautiful sunny days. The temperature was in the 30s; there was not a cloud in the sky and the ocean lapped gently onto the white sands. Sounds like paradise. But tensions were high on the island as today was the day that Charlie and Claire would finally become Mr and Mrs Charlie Pace.

Although it was early, Sun was already in her garden, gathering fruit and flowers to decorate the altar of Eko's church. She ran back and forth from the beach to her garden with armfuls of exotic lilies and huge colourful blooms from trees.

Hurley was also up early, preparing the wedding feast in the hatch with Jin. Jin had caught oysters and was boiling them in a large pot, so they could be eaten with the garlic butter Hurley was making. After the oysters they were having Dharma Initiative French Onion Soup, followed by a large salad with Caesar dressing and baked fish. For dessert there was to be fruit salad from Sun's garden, with Dharma Initiative Whipped Cream.

But up the earliest that morning had been Claire. She had been awake since dawn, fiddling about and not knowing what to do. As she sat alone in her cave, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. It was Kate, her bridesmaid.

"Hello honey! How are you this morning?" asked Kate.

"Nervous," replied Claire. " I know I'm doing the right thing, its just…you know…"

"I get it," said Kate, "Now come on, lets do your hair."

Kate washed Claire's hair with shampoo from the hatch and when it was dry, wrapped little ringlets of it round her fingers, to bring out Claire's natural waves. Then she brought out a make up bag, and made up Claire's face lightly and naturally. Finally it was time for Claire to get dressed. She had been unable to find a white dress, so she had settled for a white vest top and long white gypsy skirt, with a pair of white flip-flops and a flower in her hair. To set off her outfit, she wore her favourite necklace, the one she had worn so often when she was pregnant with Aaron. She gave Kate a little twirl.

"You look amazing," whispered Kate, with a soft smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Jack strolled over to Charlie's cave, to find Charlie lying in his bed, still fast asleep.

"Hey, Charlie! Wake up man!" he called frantically. There was only 1 hour to go before the wedding and the groom wasn't ready yet.

Charlie yawned and rolled over. "Hey Jack," he grumbled. "Why are you in my cave?"

Then it hit him. "Bloody hell! The wedding!"

With newfound energy Charlie leapt out of bed and dashed over to the lake to wash himself, ripping off his clothes on the way. Wearing just his boxers, Charlie dived into the lake and swam a few laps before going under the waterfall to wash his hair.

When he was clean and dry, he put on his wedding suit. Well, it wasn't really a suit, but he did have a shirt and a pair of smart trousers to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror. Today was his wedding day, when he would finally be married to the woman he loved the most. And he was going to make it the best day of his life.

A/N: I've rewritten the story, as you can tell because it didn't hit me the first time round that Eko could be a priest on the island. And seeing as Charlie's religious it would help too. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the plot change and next chapter's the wedding!

**Luv ya all!**

**Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

"Islanders, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Claire Littleton and Charlie Pace in holy matrimony. Does anyone present know of any reason why these two cannot be married in the eyes of God and the church?"

Hurley stood up. "I do,"

Charlie looked at him. "Come on man, no time for jokes, I'm trying to get married,"

"Charlie, your fly's undone," stated Hurley.

Everyone laughed as Charlie turned around and zipped up his fly.

"Now," continued Eko, "do you, Claire Littleton, take Charlie Pace to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part."

"I do," Claire smiled.

"And do you, Charlie Pace, take Claire Littleton to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part."

"I…er…do," stuttered Charlie.

"Then with the power vested in me by the church I pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

As the couples' lips met, someone wolf whistled, someone cheered, and a voice could be heard saying,

"Someday this'll be us, eh Kate?"

Later on that evening, after the ceremony and dinner, the newlyweds took a stroll along the beach, while everyone else was dancing to the music of the hatch.

"This has been a beautiful day, hasn't it Charlie?" asked Claire

"Er…yeah, I suppose it has," Charlie replied.

"I'm glad we did it," she smiled.

"Me too,"

"I love you Claire,"

"I love you too Charlie,"

The End 

A/N: Ok, so a pretty crappy ending but I think you'll agree with me and be happy that it's finally finished. I'm working on a new story now, so I'll be back on the list soon!

**Thanks for your support in helping me finish my first fanfic!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Kate**


End file.
